


One Last Riddle

by Wiecznykac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Playlista:https://open.spotify.com/user/wieczny.kac/playlist/3ZF5LPn3VorsHjJTLTrb82





	One Last Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Playlista:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/wieczny.kac/playlist/3ZF5LPn3VorsHjJTLTrb82

To nasza ostatnia zagadka mój drogi Edwardzie,  
więc mam do Ciebie pytanie.  
Czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś? 

Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Bo ja tak.  
Pamiętam jak patrzyłeś się na mnie na komisariacie i poprosiłeś o przysługę.  
Kazałem Ci się odsunąć.Teraz chce Cię trzymać w ramionach.

Byliśmy partnerami w zbrodni.  
Pingwin i Riddler.  
Pomogłeś mi zostać burmistrzem tego szalonego miasta.  
Mogliśmy razem rządzić Gotham.  
Ale Ty wolałeś inne.  
Najpierw Kristin Kringle, ta kobieta z którą pracowałeś na komisariacie.  
Ale ją zabiłeś. Byłem taki szczęśliwy.  
Potem była Isabella. Ona wiedziała.  
Wiedziała, że Cię kocham.  
Więc musiała zginąć.Upozorowałem wypadek.  
Pocieszałem Cię. Byłeś załamany, a ja szczęśliwy.

A teraz tu stoisz.  
Twój pistolet jest wycelowany w moją pierś.  
Jesteś wściekły.A ja załamany.  
Nareszcie zdaje się na odwagę i wyznaje Ci moje uczucia.  
Nie kryje łez.  
Ale Ty nie słuchasz. Nie chcesz.  
Kieruje Tobą ból i chęć zemsty.  
Próbuje Cię dotknąć, ale mnie odtrącasz.  
Zabijesz mnie. Już przecież próbowałeś.  
To tylko kwestia czasu. Ale nie daje za wygraną.  
Możemy zacząć wszystko od początku.  
Przecież to ja Cię stworzyłem.  
JA STWORZYŁEM EDWARDA NYGME.  
Potrzebujemy się nawzajem.  
A może to tylko moja wyobraźnia?  
Przecież nie jest jeszcze za późno.  
Możemy zacząć wszystko od początku.

Isabella.

Znowu wspomina tą martwą dziewuchę.

Wzbiera we mnie gniew i rozgoryczenie.  
Już tego nie kryje. Wykrzykuje wszystko co o Tobie myślę.  
Ale czy wszystko jest prawdą? Nie wiem.  
Nie myślę na trzeźwo.Chce Cię zranić.  
Patrzę prosto w Twoje oczy, aby zbudzić poczucie winy.  
Płacze i krzyczę prosto w twarz.  
A Ty? Tylko na mnie patrzysz.  
Nic nie mówisz. Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?  
Więc krzyczę znowu.

SAY SOMETHING!

Odpowiadasz. 

I loved her, Oswald. And you killed her.

I strzelasz. Czuje okropny ból.  
Widzę mroczki przed oczami.  
To już koniec.  
Ale nadal się na Ciebie patrzę.  
Łapiesz mnie za krawat. Co chcesz zrobić?  
Przytulić?  
Przeprosić?  
Pocałować?  
Ty tylko popychasz mnie do tyłu.  
Spadam w odmęty rzeki.  
Tonę. Wyciągam do Ciebie ręce, ale Ty tylko stoisz.  
Czuje ból, ale nie fizyczny.  
Odtrąciłeś mnie Edwardzie. Zabiłeś mnie.  
Ale bądź pewny jednego, Mój Kochany.  
Jeśli istnieje życie po śmierci to tam dokonam mojej zemsty.  
Może tam będziemy razem? Może tam ponowie moje pytanie.

Czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś?

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem nawet zadowolona z tego oneshota, ale zdecydowanie mógł być lepszy. Kto również nie może doczekać się 4 sezonu?
> 
> Pozdrawiam cieplutko.  
>  ❔


End file.
